Show Me What I'm Looking For
by greyeyes7
Summary: On his birthday, George goes to visit his brother's grave. Hermione's there, too. George knows that life is too short to have patience (one of the things Fred taught him), so he decides to fix one of the mistakes that he made while he was younger. One-shot. Insipred by Carolina Liar's "Show Me What I'm Looking For."


_**Show Me What I'm Looking For**_

* * *

_This isn't my best songfic, but I felt inspired to write one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor do I own "Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar._

* * *

"Hey, Forge," George said, kneeling on the ground and looking at the gravestone that was in front of him.

**Fredrick Gideon Weasley**

**April 1****st****, 1978-May 2****nd****, 1998**

**Mischief Managed**

"I find it funny that this says 'Mischief Managed', but we never got to finish our mischief, Freddie. I doubt that our mischief ever will be finished. I know that I can't continue pranking without you. I'm a mess," George confessed to his deceased brother.

George took a breath, got comfortable, and continued, "It's the first birthday that I've had since you've left. Twenty-one. I'm getting older every day, but you… you aren't with me. And that hurts, Fred. I know that everyone's worried about me. They're practically walking on eggshells around me. They think I'll crack. Guess what, Fred? I thought about it for awhile. I did. I thought about ending the pain, but I know better. Who else would transfigure all of the clothes in Ron's closet into women's clothing?"

George smiled and laughed, knowing that Fred would have done that if he were there. "I did that today, by the way. It is April Fool's Day—the best day of the year. I also filled Harry's office with chickens. He wasn't as angry as Ron."

He continued, "I would have had better pranks if you were here. You were always good at thinking up everything. I could do better than what I'm doing, but I just can't. Not without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you, Fred. I think about you every day. I think about you when I look in the mirror, when everyone's over for dinner at the Burrow, and even—especially when I have to open the shop alone every day."

He felt a presence beside him. Hermione knelt down next to George. "Hey, Gred," she said. "How're you doing? Happy Birthday, by the way."

"I'm—" he started to tell her that he was well, but he looked into Hermione's big, brown eyes and crumbled, "I'm not well."

"I figured as much."

"I can't help but think that this is my fault."

"It isn't."

"What if it is, Hermione? I wasn't there. Notice that the only two times that Fred and I have ever been separate where both times where something happened. The first time, I lost an ear. The second time, I lost Fred. If I was there, I would be gone, too. That would be so much better than what it's like now."

"It wouldn't, and you know it. No one would have those fun joke items. No one would be as happy as they are."

"You don't get it, Mya. I'm not happy. I've promised myself that I'll be strong."

"You aren't going to… off yourself—are you?"

"I'm finding it hard to resist at moments like this. I'm just so lost." George stared into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I've learned a lot of things from Fred. One of the things he always said is that life is too short to overanalyze things and to have patience."

Hermione laughed, "Sounds like him."

"I know that now. I know that he's telling the truth. He always just said to go out and do stuff—to have no regrets, to live. That's why we just left to start the joke shop in our last year—we had to leave and start it before we could convince ourselves that it was a dumb idea, like everyone told us it was. That's why I have to tell you something, Hermione. Before I lose the nerve."

"What is it, George?"

George placed one hand on either side of Hermione's face, cupping her cheeks. "I've fancied you since my 5th year. I've been waiting forever for you, Hermione. I know that life is too short to just let you go. I didn't ask you to the Yule Ball in 6th year because I lost the nerve, and look at everything I've lost out on. Not only that, Hermione, but I'm lost and I need your help. I need your help, and only your help, to get me back on track. Being with you… that'll make me happy, Hermione. When we were back in school, I would have tossed the idea of 3W if it meant that you'd be with me. I just need you to save me from being confused. You have to save me from myself. I'm so sad that, yes, I've considered offing myself, as I see no value in life, anymore. You are my value, Hermione. You need to show me what I'm looking for in life."

"George, I want to believe you, I do. I've wanted this far too long. I've fancied you since _my_ 5th year. I just don't know if you're pulling an April Fool's prank on me."

"Hermione, the reason that I've never pulled an April Fool's prank on you is because I've fancied you—because I've loved you."

"Love?"

"Yes. My biggest mistake was never asking you out, and that is now my biggest regret. Fred wouldn't want me to live with regrets, I know that he wouldn't. Just help me, now. Let me lose my regrets; help me find my way back into my life. I can't think of any person better to help me than you. Show me the value in life. I love you, Hermione Granger. I always have and I always will."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed the man in front of her. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. "Merlin, I've wanted this so long."

"I know," George whispered, in response.

"George, I promise to show you what you're looking for in life. I promise to help you uncover the happiness that you threw away when Fred died. I promise to toss all regrets out the window—we'll have none. George Weasley, I promise to love you like no other."


End file.
